Change of Plans
by stevie4eva
Summary: Artemis gets some new powers, and a certain villaness takes notice. WIll she join the dark side, or go through the transformation alone. Spitfire if you squint. also some roy/ arty friendship Main characters Artemis, Catwoman, Batman, Wally, Roy I do not own Young justice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is an idea I got a long time ago, but I didn't do anything with it so…I thought I'd put into words. Tell me what you think!**

I leaped out of my hiding place, and shot arrow after arrow never missing a target. Oh man how I love the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my body. I let out a triumphant laugh as I let out another array of arrows. I can feel the excitement rushing out my every pore. I know next to me my team is having the same feeling. I hear robins cackle and the grunts that come with delivering a good punch. We are in a high tech lab in the Rockies. There were immense heat signatures up here so they sent us to check it out. Sure enough we found this place. I had to be extra careful not to not over the potentially harmful bottles of who knows what. Out of the corner of my eye , I saw a man trying (and failing) to sneak out with a brief case held tightly up against his chest guarded by his arms. I knew if I could shoot this guy, we will have what we came for. Whatever he has in that briefcase, is important enough to try to sneak out. Robin looked over at me, I could tell he was having the same idea. I ran over to the side, out of the way of the chaos. I have to admit I was a little upset that I have to miss some of the action. I took aim confidently and without the slightest hesitation I fired. The arrow sailed through the air, spiraling perfectly and right before it hit the target, my arrow fell short. I missed.

The team had finished off the fight, every goon was passed out. The man and the briefcase were gone. Artemis was in shock, she had _never_ missed a shot. She had screwed up, and because of it she let down the team. "Artemis what happened?" asked robin. He seemed just as shocked as she was feeling. Missing a shot shouldn't be a big deal, but Artemis had never missed a shot, never showed any weakness.

"Isn't it obvious," Wally said, "she missed a shot, an _easy_ shot. Red Arrow would have never missed that shot." His words stung. Artemis knew she had messed up, but she didn't need to be compared to speedy.

"It was an honest mistake…happens to the best of us." Kaldur said, as he offered her a small smile. Wally scoffed

"We were all thinking it. If Sp-Red Arrow was on this team, instead of Ms. Congeniality over here, we would have that briefcase…we would probably have a lot more successful missions as well." As soon as he said the words, he knew they were wrong. But he couldn't apologies his damn pride forbids him. Artemis looked at the ground, knowing in her heart that he was right.

*******************.*****************.*****************.***************.**************

All of a sudden about twenty more goons rushed through each door. Somebody tripped me backward and I fell backwards into a big machine. The door shut behind me. I started banging on the wall for somebody to let me out. I was stuck in a tall cylinder, like a small closet. The room started to steam up, and the steam started to come down on me.

$$$%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$

The team had just about finished off the rest of the offenders, when they heard a scream. The team all looked to a chamber, quite like the one they found Superboy in. The screaming continued, it sounded like murder, like somebody was in excruciating pain. The team looked at each other, and then M'gann shrieked, "Its Artemis!" everybody's eyes widened, "she's in pain! We need to help her!" M'gann shouted. Wally started banging on the outside of the glass. But to no avail, because the door wouldn't open. Artemis let out one more deafening shriek and the door cracked open. Wally stepped forward and pushed the door open the rest of the way, and Artemis collapsed out. Conner reached down and picked her up. The team carried Artemis back to the mountain's infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the wait I have been on a long hiatus from writing. Forgive me! Tell me what you think I'm not positive if I should continue this so tell me what you think. OH and any suggestions or ideas would speed up my update time.**

**Nessa671- ya…this wasn't very soon…was it…sorry (sheepish grin)**

**XxSlayerChickxX- cool name you should write about your idea, I'd luv to read it ;)**

**Sexaylatingirl- Thank you alot**

**Guest- thank you for your support**

Artemis POV

I woke up in the mountain infirmary. I felt a throbbing in my head. AHHHHH it hurts so bad. How did I get here? I feel so-so raw. I put all of my concentration on prying my eyelids open. IT never hurt so much to lift your eyelids and try to get your eyes to focus. The light was so bright. Yet at the same time my eyes felt different, no scratch that, better. "She's awake!" I Heard Wally excitedly whisper. It was so quiet yet it felt like he was screaming. I felt like my ears were going to bleed from the noise. For the first time since I woke up, I managed to turn my head slowly to the right, were I found the whole team sitting looking at me with smiles on their faces, and tears running down their cheeks, well, mostly just Zee, and M'gann. "How are you feeling Blondie?" Wally asked, but now his voice seemed at a more comfortable volume, or maybe my ears just adjusted.

I tried to reply but I couldn't quite find my voice. I tried saying fine, but my throat felt scratchy and hoarse. It took me about a minute to find my voice but it felt like hours. When I did find my voice I said, "Been in worse shape,"

The team had left to resume their regular training after Artemis woke up. The doctors don't want Artemis moving around, but after the first hour Artemis didn't feel any pain, and by the fifth, she was feeling better than usual. Stronger, Faster, Smarter.

She bounced out of bed and walked calmly and confidently down to the training session with black Canary. When Artemis walked into the room BC eyes almost popped out of her head. "Artemis," she hissed, "what are you doing out of bed!" Artemis just shrugged,

"I wasn't tired, I'm feeling much better. I'm ready to train."

Black Canary sighed, "Artemis go back to the infirmary." She said

"NO, I feel better than ever, and if you send me back ill just sneak out again." Black Canary looked over her for a minute then sighed and said,

"Fine, but you don't go to hard on yourself, and the first sign of tiredness, or weekness, and your out of here!" Artemis smirked at the answer. This was going to be fun.

Artemis POV'

I feel great! I had brought down everybody on the team. None of them took me longer than 1 minute to beat. Robin only took me 55 seconded. I know! I took down the protégé of Batman! Red Arrow's entrance to the cave was greeted with _"fail Aqualad"_

"Red Arrow will be helping you with training today," Black Canaries voice echoed throughout the room, "why don't you spar with Artemis?" she asked.]

"Gladly," he said with that smirk that I hate so much.

"I don't know dude, she beet all of us…even robin," wally said with a whisper.

"yah, well I can take her," he said with a little to much pride. And so, the sparring much began. I leaped over his head, kicked her leg out from behind him, and had him down within seconds. "_Fail Rad Arrow"_ Was announced over the whole mountain. He begrudgingly got up and sat in the cornier hiding his scarlet cheeks.

"okay," Black Canary stepped beside me, "You and me, let's go a round." I smiled, a true smile that came with the rush of fighting. And the fight to go down in history began. IT lasted a while, and contained many dangerous stunts that i didn't even know i could do, but in the end there was a winner. _"Fail Black Canary"_ The members of the young justice team stood mouths agape staring at me and our training instructor.

Dinah stood up, dusted off her jeans, and then exploded. "What are you looking at! Go train or something," and then she left.

123456890-

Artemis doesn't know how she got herself into this situation. Let's just say names were said, talk was spoken, and in the end a challenge was arranged. So she found herself standing off in front of a row of targets about to face off with Speedy or should she say Red Arrow.

He went through the line not even looking at the targets. Each arrow finding its home in the bulls eye a perfect score. He let the arrows fly as if they were steering themselves and he was just there to be a not so pretty face.

He finished with a perfect 10/10 and moved aside to let the blonde bow and arrow shoot. She looked at the first target aimed precisely. She felt the bow in her hand and the arrow in between her fingers. She let the arrow go and watched it miss the target completely. Willy snickered and Roy just stood there smirking. She reloaded her bow trying to save her pride and took aim again. And again she missed by and even farther distance.

It didn't make sense! She felt grate. She felt amazing. Her senses were perfect, and she was perfectly fine. Artemis had never missed a shot till this week. I simply didn't make sense.

She turned around to face the smirking archer standing next to her,, "I guess we see who is better now." He said in all cruelty.

"What about when I kicked your lazy ass a few minutes ago in combat?" she said trying not to let him win.

"That doesn't matter, I'm and archer, and so are you, at least…I thought you were before that performance." His words stung but she didn't let it show.

"I have somewhere to be." She said and walked out of the room.

After Artemis left so did Robin. Wally looked up at Roy and said, "cut her a brake, you left, she didn't." He looked away for a second before looking back, "and she's perfect the way she is."

Artemis POV

I ran up to my room. I have never been so embarrassed. I can't believe I missed. I never miss. _Sigh_. I am not worthy to have this bow, so I threw it on the bed and ripped of my cowl. Walking slowly up to the mirror I gazed in. This girl is not Artemis Crock. This girl looks like her but is not her. I thought to myself. No I'm different somehow. I'm better. "Team, you have a mission," she herd Batman's voice loud and clear. Before she left she thought she saw something in her eye something that looked almost…feline.

**SO tell me what you think and I want 5 reviews before the next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I don't really have anything to say…so…behold!**

**HeHe- thank you for your support **

**A2ID- ? thank you**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war- nice guesses**

**Guest-thankyou**

**XxSlayerChickxX-thank you. Sorry for the wait**

**Noaverageangel-thankyou**

Batman's voice boomed throughout the mountain as he told the team their mission. There is a potential jewel heist involving the Crown jewels of King Charles the Great, which are being stored in a small scale replica of a French castle. The team is being sent to look into it because of more important matters being looked into by the justice league.

The team filed into the bio ship, and talked over the mission amongst themselves.

Nanananananananabatman

Robin and I crouched, hidden in the shadows, ready to spring into action at any given moment. The team is scattered around different areas to make sure nobody gets past our defenses. Robin the boy blunder and I are guarding the jewels from within the castle. So far, the mission has been a bust. The team has been here for a little over an hour, and so far, there have been no signs of attempted burglary. Nevertheless, my bow was drawn and ready to attack, though I don't see the good it will do, considering my recent performance.

I am ashamed of my archery skills lately. I am a Crock. Raised in the arts, and I have never missed a shot…until recently. I will retain my skills, if it's the last thing i-

The lights overhead flickered interrupting me from my thoughts. I need to stay focused on the mission at hand, even if is a petty cat burglary.

Another twenty minutes or so went by without anything other than the taunts of silence. If there is one thing I've always hated during missions, is the silence. I would much rather here the grunts and cracks of a fight. But my dad had taught me right away, silence, and patients is key.

"Waiting for somebody?" A loud whisper broke the silence. We jumped around to face the new threat. There standing behind us in all her glory was Catwoman, smiling down at us with a wicked grin.

Nananananananananbatman

The two powerless heroes wasted no time springing into action. Throwing her bow to the side, Artemis joined Robin in sending an array of attacks, which were most dodged or countered by the feline herself. Artemis nods at Robin signaling him to go and protect the jewels, she'll take on the kitty.

Artemis and Catwoman fought for what seemed like hours, but in reality probably lasted only several minutes. An array of flips and kicks were forced onto Artemis, but she countered back with all she had.

Artemis can't remember the last time she felt so alive…so free. She loved the feel of fighting, but with your common thieves, it's almost too easy. Catwoman tried at stabbing Arty with her high heel, but Artemis easily jumped out of the way. The feeling of knowing their fist just connected with nothing but air was a shining trophy to Artemis.

Catwoman jumped up to a high ledge that overlooked the room. Acting on impulse, for Artemis knew the cat wouldn't wait there forever Artemis used some lower ledges and climbed her way up. She wasn't stupid enough to try a jump like that, she didn't have powers. As soon as she got to the top she was greeted with a whip to the leg. The kitty in question tried another whip attack, but right as it was about to meet the archers face, Artemis cought it in one hand and yanked. This resulted in a mini game of tug o' war. With one last tug Artemis had flung the weapon over the edge and looked back to Catwoman, "C'mon, you and me. Leave the toys behind." Catwoman just smiled and shrugged, dropping her various weapons.

They faced off, as if sparring with an old friend, and then Artemis leaped into action. Punching and kicking in the silence, with the occasional grunt of pain. "You are no match for me and my abilities," Catwoman called.

"Do you even have abilities?" Artemis asked with a smile playing at her lips.

"cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility-"

"-All things that I already have." Artemis cut her off.

"Enough talk…more action," Catwoman kicked Artemis in the stomach. Out of the blue Catwoman cocked her head in confusion, which gave Artemis just enough time to bring her down.

Figuring the fight was over, and she had one, Artemis turned and started picking up some of the dropped and forgotten weapons. When she looked up the last thing she saw before being pushed off the edge was a curious face.

Didleedoo

Catwoman watched the girl land perfectly on her feet. A cat always lands on her feet. She felt her eyes widen in surprise. How did this happen? Then she quickly dismissed the question, because it didn't matter the how. Artemis watched a wicked grin spread across Catwoman's face.

"So…how'd it happen then?" Artemis was confused

"What,"

"How. Did. It. Happen. Fall out of a building? Off a cliff? Nearly drown? Humor me." Now she was really confused.

"What are you talking about Cat lady?" Artemis asked, trying to put some cruelty in her voice.

"Oh…You don't know. Well, this will be interesting." Catwoman said the last part to herself, "You my girl, are just like me, a Catwoman." Then she winked at her, as if to mock her.

"I am nothing like you. I am not a cat freak, I don't steal, and I don't dress like a ****" Catwoman fake laughed,

"Ha, Ha, you're funny, tell me another joke," She fake begged.

"Okay…Why did the Cat fall off the ledge?" Artemis asked, formulating a plan. Catwoman shrugged, "because the archer pulled her." And with that Artemis jumped up grabbed the forgotten whip and lassoed it around Catwoman's arm, pulling her off the ledge. On the way down Catwoman pulled a blade out of her suit, and nicely rolled over landing it right up against Artemis's throat.

"When you come to realize something in you, has changed…here's my card. I've been in the neighborhood for a new apprentice." She slipped a white card into the bottom of Artemis's mask, and like the Cheshire cat, she disappeared.

Artemis gulped, reached up and looked at the card. It was just a plain white card with a diamond in the middle. Lying nicely over the diamond was a paw print in black ink.

Didledoo

When the team found Artemis she was standing in a pile of broken wood, and discarded weapons. She explained to them that Catwoman got away. _"You are nothing like her," _Artemis thought to herself, "_Then why did you keep the card."_

Didledoo

Wally remembers the incident with Sp-Red Arrow. He just can't stand it when He is mean to Artemis. Something within the most privet sanctum of his mind and heart snaps. But, he still finds himself standing here now hitting her with words that could break her.

"We didn't even need you on this team!" He yelled at her

"Yah? Well here I am!" She shouted back

"OH, well little miss congeniality over here thinks she's to good for everybody else. Your always pushing people away! Face it, maybe you're the one that's not good enough to be on this team." As soon as he said the words, he knew he took it to far, and they were wrong. Artemis always thought that her family held her back, and because of her past she would never be good enough. The only thing that kept her from snapping, was her friends.

Artemis looked down at her feet for a second then looked back up with a new fire in her eyes. Tears that are yet to fall, she wouldn't let fall, mixed with pure hatred. No, she didn't hate Wally, she couldn't hate Wally.

"Artemis I-"

" You want to know why I push people away? It's only because I've been hurt to many times before. Too many damn people have walked in and out of my life. Some for stupid reasons, and some for no reason at all. I push people away because I'm sick of it. I leave before I'm left, simple as that. And If they really wanted to be in my life, they'd come back."

"A-Artemis…"

"I'm going home." And with that she left.

Didledoo

There is nothing creepier than walking down the streets, alone, at night, in Gotham. But I don't mind. I find solace in it. His words taunt her. All of their words taunt her. I stumbled over my own feet thinking about the countless times I was compared to Roy. _**You're just a replacement**__._ All the times I ignored the truth._**I guess we see who the better archer is now**__. _All the times I told myself they were wrong. _**Roy would have never missed that shot. **_They were all wrong. _**What's wrong with you**__! _I never forgot where I came from**, Nobody wanted you on this team!** What I am**.**_**. You're not good enough.**_

__I slumped up against a dirty brick wall. The team needs a real archer, one like Red Arrow. She was useless, can't even hold a bow right anymore. _Meow_. I looked over and for the first time I realized the black cat sitting less than ten feet away from me. I gave a bitter sweet chuckle. I'm a disgrace. Then I pulled out the card. Looking at it one more time I made my decision. I dropped it on the ground, so that if anyone came looking for me, they would at least have a clue as to where I went.

Didleedo

**And because I'm not done with this chapter yet…**

Wally felt terrible. He hadn't meant for the fight to go that far. He just wanted to be…um…he didn't know what he wanted. Just not that! Deep in his heart he knew he needed to apologize, needed to tell her how he felt. How did he feel?

He walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. Artemis's mom Paula answered it, "Oh, Hello Wally, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see Artemis." He said building up all of his courage, for he knew when he saw the blonde, he would be in a lot of pain. He just didn't know mentally, or phisicly.

"Artemis never came home."

didledoo


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey! I hope you didn't have to wait too long. I'm going through a little bit of writer's block, so any suggestions on any of my stories would be much appreciated. Also you guys rock. I didn't originally think anybody would really like this Artemis/Catwoman combo thing, but you guys are so supportive. You should see me face when I read your reviews I smile so wide I look like the Joker and SpongeBob had a baby. :D **

_**Important- **_**Oh! Also I know there is a lot of talk out there of whether or not Catwoman has powers, or if she's just a human. Or what are her powers, yada yada yada. I did not find two people on the internet who said the same thing. So I'm saying for the sake of this story and my own personal beliefs she is Meta human, with cat like speed, agility, flexibility, slightly enhanced senses, and empathy towards cats. Okay? Ok.**

**N0601859 - Thank you. And I luv it when you guys give me ideas. I was actually going to do a scene like that, I just don't know when. **

**Apocalypse owner- thanks you so much, and don't feel stupid, I cry in almost every fan fiction I read.**

**guest- Thank you. At first I wasn't Shure about this duo, but then I thought why not?**

**C.G – Thank you. I'm glad you like my story.**

**A2ID - thanks **

**Guest – thank you ;) ill continue the story if all of you guys review**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war – Thank you. Lol. I am still not sure what her new name should be. At first I that like kitten or kitty, but then I'm like what's wrong with tigress? Idk, Tell me what you think.**

**HeHe – Thank you so much. I didn't know if anybody would even like this story.**

Artemis stood in an empty ally way, watching from afar. She should do something, stop her. But deep down, Artemis can't make herself play hero anymore. So she watched.

A small yet pricey jewelry store was just robbed, and she could have stopped it, saved somebodies business, but instead, she waited for the burglar to finish, so she could leave behind the people who didn't want her.

She wasn't proud. Artemis knew she should be ashamed, of what she was about to do. She was about to do the thing she promised herself she never would, but she didn't think about what tomorrow would bring, just what she'll need to make it through today. And today, Artemis needed to get away.

They didn't want her. They didn't need her. What they need is some real hero's, not some little assassin, playing the role of green arrows niece. She wanted to leave it all behind. A life of crime is a lonely one, so she did. The hero life was pretty good, it was really good. She had a new family, but just like her old one, they slipped away. Artemis could have chased after them, chased after that life. But Artemis stopped chasing after things a long time ago. If somebody wanted to walk out of her life, she would hold the door open for them, because if they were meant to be there, they would find their own way back…in time.

{*x*_/*\_*x**x*_/*\_*x*}

Wally paced back and forth. The worry he felt over Artemis was unlike anything before. The only thing that could compare was when she died right before his eyes. Only now, it was his fault. He should have never said those things, just to cover up his feelings, he acted cruel, and she didn't deserve that. Now nobody new were she was. There was no doubt in Wally's mind that she can take care of herself. She's Artemis Crock. But there is a fine line between justice and revenge, hero and vigilante, good and bad. Arty always said lines were drawn to be crossed.

{*x*_/*\_*x**x*_/*\_*x*}

Artemis and Catwoman stood on the rooftop of the jewelry store. When Artemis found her they didn't say anything, just standing in silence for a minute, soaking up the others presence. "Don't you love it?" Catwoman asked, breaking the silence, and disrupting the archers thoughts.

"Love what?" She asked, saying the words but not meaning them. She could hear her voice, but as if she was not the one who spoke, they felt distant.

"The sounds of Gotham at night, all that goes on in this city, comes together in perfect harmony, to make music, that you can only appreciate when you stop and listen." Artemis was a little surprised. She had never seen this side of Catwoman, the side that was serious, and appreciative. "Why are you here?" Catwoman asked, looking at her for the first time.

"Because I wasn't needed there," she responded, hardening her face, "If your offer still stands, I need somebody who understands me."

Catwoman smiled, then frowned, "You'd really switch to the dark side?" She asked, with her voice layered with sarcasm at the words dark side.

"I used to be an assassin. I could've gone back to that life, but instead I decided, to try this one. You may not be good, but that doesn't mean your evil."

Catwoman nodded, "Let's go home kid,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Wazup? I am in a hurry so excuse any errors.**_

_**N0601859 – thank you so much**_

_**A2ID - thanks **_

_**guest – thank you so much.**_

_**Guest – thank you :D **_

_**HeHe – thanks sorry 'bout the late updates. (sheepish grin) **_

_**olympic girl 21- thanks**_

_**Wallart plus Flinx equals war – lol thanks. I hope this story won't be a CATastrophe**_

Artemis awoke with the feeling of numbness in her head. Dried tears stained her face, and bags formed under her eyes from lying awake all night. Speaking of witch, as she pondered, she could not find any memory of what happened last night. Remembering why she left and were she went, she can't remember where she is.

She jumped up, and took a look at her surroundings. An empty room surrounded her. Black walls with a large mirror next to a white bed. Pink pillows fell to the floor, when she got up. She would have decorated differently, but she's not complaining...much.

For the first time she noticed a plain wood door. Figuring that sooner or later she is going to need to leave the room, she opened it.

When she opened the door she found herself in a normal looking apartment. Quite like the one she USED to live in. She meandered through the place until she found the kitchen. The first thing that she noticed was the smell. The smell of fresh muffins danced through the room, and into her nostrils. Cooking the pancakes was who Artemis assumed to be Catwoman; it was hard to tell, because she was in civilian clothes.

She motioned for her to take a seat, so she did. Without thinking Artemis dug into the plate of food that was put in front of her. Though she was distracted by the food, she couldn't help but notice Catwoman take a seat right in front of her, but instead of eating she just sat and watched her. "Talk," she said breaking the silence. Artemis was confused, so she explained, "The same day you swore you weren't anything like me, and you begged me to take you in. Why?"

"I wouldn't use the word begged," Artemis murmured.

"You weren't in your right mind, something obviously made you leave, tell me about it…was it about a boy?"

"The-they didn't want me. I was just a replacement. I can't even use the bow any more. I'm just holding them back; he won't even notice I'm gone,"

"He? So this is about a boy," She said with a knowing smirk.

"NO," Artemis said sharply, "I have no feelings for that pig except for disgust," Catwoman just gave her a skeptical look, "He doesn't like me anyway, he always tells me how much of a waste I am, and flirts with her," Catwoman raised both hands in a say no more gesture.

"Well, no that we talked about it, you are going to sit and think about it for a minute, and then make your decision,"

"What decision?"

"Whether or not you want to go back," Artemis was stunned, that Catwoman would be okay with her leaving, she made her breakfast, gave her a place to stay, and would be okay with her leaving. They sat in silence for a while before Artemis said,

"I'm not needed there, I want to be here."

V^V

** Hey! I know this is like the shortest chapter ever, but I wanted to put it in. I have a little bit of writers block and I'm uber busy so be happy I wrote at all today. Iknow its short ut I don't know what to do next.**

**See that button V**

**Right there V**

**Click it V**

**Yep V**


End file.
